star_crossedfandomcom-20200214-history
Roman
'''Roman' is the male protagonist in Star-Crossed. Roman is an Atrian, who is falling for a Human named Emery whom he met at the age of six. Roman is also very protective of Emery. Roman is portrayed by the 90210 star Matt Lanter. Personal Life |-|Introduction= Young Roman crashed-landed in a small town on Earth in an alien spacecraft along with several other aliens of his kind. Young Roman, who was injured, found his way into Emery's shed; where she protected him from harm. Emery brought in food and took good care of him, which led to a deep bond. A while later, local officers of Emery's town found Roman and shot him in the stomach. The scene ended with Emery believing that Roman was dead. 10 years later, Roman came back into Emery's life, when he started going to her high school. |-|Season 1= Pilot: Roman meets Emery when they are younger and she takes care of him. However, the next morning he is shot by a military troop even though Emery tries to protect him. Ten years later, they reunite and begin to rekindle their relationship. Roman saves Emery's friend, Julia, from death. These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends: Roman seems angered that his uncle, Castor, has arrived to take over for his deceased father, Nox. Roman gets together with the elders of the tribes from Atria and they discuss that Roman is the next in line to lead. Roman later attends the carnival in order to keep Emery safe from an assault. He manages to save her from being killed by a rebel Atrian. Roman later elects Castor for temporarily leadership. Our Toil Shall Strive to Mend: Roman wakes up from a dream about him and Teri sharing a very sexual moment in bed. Roman finds out this dream was because Teri placed a certain leaf under his pillow. Roman argues with Teri and tells her if they are to be friends, their past relationship needs to stay in the past. Later, Roman is nearly killed, trying to find a cure for Julia, by Teri's mother but Teri quickly covers for him telling her mother that they are on a date. Roman cures Julia and makes a speech about how not all humans have a negative view towards Atrians because on Arrival Day, one saved his life (Emery). And Left No Friendly Drop: Roman learns that Nox was hiding a phone, which is restricted technology for the Atrians. He asks Julia to keep it and later asks Lukas for help to find out what Nox was keeping on it. Roman tries to stop Sophia from entering the swim meet. Gloria later finds out about the phone when Lukas and Roman are watching the footage on it and breaks it. Roman and Emery save Sophia's life when she has an allergic reaction to caffeine because she is "poisoned" by a fellow student for wanting to swim on the Marshall High School's swim team. Roman watches as Sophia ends up swimming in the swim meet. Roman also sees Grayson and Emery kiss, which leaves him heartbroken. He later apologies to Sophia for trying to stop her from swimming in the meet. Physical Appearance Roman is a handsome boy, he is tall and built at around 5'10", with just the right amount of muscle in his body. His eyes are blue-green and sometimes appear paler in the sunlight or darker in the shadows, he has a defined face with angular features along with tattoos that frame either side of his face. Roman's tattoos sink into the side of his neck, and deeper into his t-shirt; just like all Atrian's ''and their amazing markings. Roman normally sticks to wearing tight-fitted clothes that bring out the angles of his chest, arms and legs and these can be things such as t-shirts, long-sleeve shirts, jackets, jeans and boots - an overall 'bad boy' persona. He looks quite similar to his sister, Sophia and also has a wound on his stomach; which was given to him on arrival day where he was shot - Pilot episode. The wound looks somewhat like a small 'X' on his abdominal area. In This Trick May Chance to Scathe You, Roman gets stabbed by his Uncle Castor with a poisonous knife and runs to Emery's shed to get away from Castor. In Passion Lends Them Power, Emery runs to the Sector to get Teri's help to save Roman's life and once Roman is all healed up with Syper and Atrian blood it leaves a scare on his abdominal area. Roman also wears a necklace around his neck, which holds some kind of charm and has resemblance to him as well - he always wears this necklace, as you can see in past episodes. Personality Roman is heroic, brave and fearless. He lives each day to the fullest and shows his true colours, despite being an Atrian on earth; he is always himself, he never lets other people tell him what he can or cannot be. Roman is very protective over the people he loves, especially his sister Sophia and his girlfriend Emery, his mother and other ''Atrian's. ''From the first day, on arrival day he met Emery ; he has always been captivated by her kindness, willingness to help, selflessness, and her ability to overlook what Roman was and help him survive. He has thought about her countless times and has always shared a deep bond despite their differences in species and lifestyle. When Roman's father - Nox died, he remained strong in a time of devastation, he did not blame others or become angry over his death; he merely continued doing what he did best, which was leading the ''Atrian's ''and looking after his family, despite his father's absence. Unlike other ''Atrian's, ''Roman does not hate the humans, he understands that Earth is their planet and from his point of view, it really seems that they are invading; he remains positive that the human's and ''Atrian's ''will be able to survive together under all the circumstances and he cares for the survival of both races. Interests *Gardening - This was seen in the Pilot episode, where he and his father spent time on the rooftop, tending to plants. *Swimming- Sophia revealed to Emery in the fourth episode of the series, that Roman had always enjoyed swimming at their lagoon in Atria and that he had been the first one to dive into the water. *Getting into trouble- Though not an actual interest, Roman somehow always manages to land himself in hot water; along with his best friend Drake - this is kind of their forte. *The supply room -> Roman and Emery have turned the supply closet at school into their very own, secret meeting place for whenever they want to talk... and etc. He enjoys being with her in any way possible. Relationships *Emery: Romantic Interest/Girlfriend. (See ''Emery and Roman.) *Sophia: Sister. (See Sophia and Roman.) *Unamed: Half - Brother. (Nox and Gloria Garcia's Son) *Drake: Best Friend. *Teri: Past Romantic Interest/ Best Friends *Lukas: Friend and co-conspirator *Nox : Father *Maia: Mother *Grayson: Former Rivel/ Best Friend *Julia: Close friend and co-conspirator. *Eric: Former Enemy/Occasional Ally Quotes *"Uh, I'm sorry, what about today was colorful? Was it the armed guards or the protesters or wait, I know, the human kids that hate us?"-Roman to Sophia after she calls humans "colorful" in Pilot. *"Good point, our skeletal system is made up of 10,000 centipedes holding hands, but that is Atrian secret 1-4-5. How did you know that?" -Roman talking to Eric after he he was stopped by him when talking to Emery in Pilot. *"I never got to thank you for saving my life."-Roman thanking Emery in Pilot. *"You were kind when everyone else was cruel. That's something."-Roman telling Emery that saving his life was defiantly "something" in Pilot. *"Yeah, well, I've only met one."-Roman's response when Emery tells him that there are lot of good people in the world in Pilot. *"Well, Technically, Martians are from Mars, we're from a far superior planet."-Roman explaining that Atrians are not Martians in Pilot. *"Hey! Hey! Leave her alone!"-Roman defending Sophia in Pilot. *"I've always wondered about you. Where you were or what you might be doing at that very moment."-Roman telling Emery he always thought about her in Pilot. *"It happened a long time ago on arrival day."-Roman explaining his scar to Emery in Pilot. *"I can't ask you to wait for a day that might never come." - Roman confessing his feelings to Emery in Stabbed with a White Wench’s Black Eye (Episode 6). *"I would give you everything, just not now." - Roman to Emery in Stabbed with a White Wench’s Black Eye. *"Emery's a friend." - Roman telling Drake that he wasn't 'hot' for Emery, they were just friends - in Stabbed with a White Wench’s Black Eye. *"I haven't lost yet." - Roman to Zoe when she tells him that he should join the winning side, because he's on the losing one - To Seek A Foe (Episode 7) *"Emery Whitehill, would you do me the honor...of joining me tomorrow night in the celebration of a holiday, that means absolutly nothing too you?"- Roman to Emery about celebrating Dinaskyu with him - An Old Accustom'd Feast (Episode 8) Appearance on the show Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Atrians Category:Upcoming Content